Computer applications are rarely implemented as a single module of code because much of the functionality may exist within an existing code library. In fact, many programming languages, such as Java®, C, and C++, provide standardized code libraries that contain pre-written functionality that developers can access when coding new applications. Rather than re-writing functionality, developers simply access the existing code via code library calls, as required. For example, operating systems often provide standard code libraries that include functionality, such as writing standard output or drawing complex images using a graphics card. Instead of writing code for the output and drawing functions, programmers can simply inherit the functionality from the operating system's code library by making one or more calls to the code library.
Similar to many programming languages, many automated devices use code library's that may be accessed by developers to physically control the functionality of such devices. For example, code libraries are often used to physically control complex enterprise computing devices, such as enterprise storage devices, mainframes, and/or the like. Conventional methods for making calls to the code library typically include the use of hard-coded and static programmatic calls defined in a single programming language. Highly-skilled programmers are often needed, and the projects are often time-consuming, labor intensive, and expensive.
It is with these problems in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived.